darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2009-01-31 - Kiss From Nightfall
Passing through the repulsorlifts of the Hutt Towers, the dark cloaked female passes along across the Hutt Spaceport towards the far Tower. A dark figure follows Nightfall within the crowds, soft boots padding after her as she crosses toward the other tower. It is very careful to avoid open areas. A tall man in frumpy green robes walks through the spaceport, a hood covering his features. Every moment or so, he looks around, as if looking for someone in particular and not trying to be especially covert about it. Lazlo Dega scratches his chin. The Dark Figure continues moving then finally stops in the middle of the Hutt Spaceport, arms folding across it as if waiting for something or someone while being there out in the open. The hooded figure passes by Lazlo Dega; a gloved hand tugs lightly at the hem of his robes and a whisper drifts out of the cowl. It continues onward, clinging to the crowds. There's a slight nod of the head from the green-robed man. His eyes carefully trace the figures in the crowd, but it seems like more of a formality. Once he reaches out with his senses, it's fairly obvious. "Dawnrunner," he says quietly, taking a step in that direction -- well out of lightsabery range, but still close enough to speak. "Tsch." The Shadowy figure speaks. "Do not speak in my presence, scurry away." Nightfall makes a dismissing motion towards Lazlo as the being continues to stand there. The other, cloaked figure is nowhere to be seen. Still the crowds mill about lazily. Lazlo Dega does not move. "So it is you, then, isn't it?" he questions. "You still answer to that name." Shaking its head, the cloaked figure starts to walk, handing lifting up and fingers squeezing together as it does. FORCE: Nightfall calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Nightfall begins to choke Lazlo Dega. COMBAT: Lazlo Dega does not choke. The cloaked being slips out of the room for a moment, only to reappear among the crowds once again. Lazlo Dega moves to follow. His concentration on his surroundings falters slightly, as he reaches out with the Force. The Jedi Knight raises his voice. "I won't fall to you so easily, Dawnrunner," he calls out. "Come back to the Retreat. There's help for you there." The figure laughs softly and shakes its head. "Idiot Jedi, need to be taught a lesson." Her voice turns hypnotic then as she looks across the lot towards some of the security personnel, speaking in a steady voice. "That man in the green robes is not supposed to be here, and is armed. We must kill him immediately." As she speaks, one of the figures across the way speak as well, mimicing the words as the group of soldiers spring forward with weapons raised charging towards the green robed figure. COMBAT: Hutt Security fire their BlasTech E10 Carbines at Lazlo Dega! COMBAT: Lazlo Dega ignites his green lightsaber and tries to parry! COMBAT: Lazlo Dega deflects Hutt Security's blaster bolt back into Hutt Security, wounding them. As blaster-fire erupts upon the spaceport decking, the crowd immediately disperses. Off-worlders and locals alike flee to the tower, clogging the repulsorlifts and causing general mayhem. One figure, cloaked and shrouded by a hood, drifts into the shadows near the walkway and disappears. As the figure approaches the security team, Lazlo exhales deeply. Wonderful. As the weapons are raised, Lazlo inclines his head towards the group, allowing the hood of his robes to slip backwards. At the first sign of a muzzle flash, the Jedi Knight summons a metallic cylinder from his belt into his hands. With a whoosh of burned oxygen, a blade of green light appears just in time to deflect the blasts back at the team. Lazlo's dark eyes move from the team, to the shadowy figure, and then the surroundings. Taking a deep breath, the Jedi Knight nods his head, cuts his losses, and begins to run towards the south tower. The Black Robed being laughs softly and continues to speak under her breath, "We must sound the alarm. A Jedi is attempting to attack Hutt assets. Lock down all exits and authorize all people to capture this Jedi, dead or alive. If anyone attempts to apprehend him, do not interfere." The words again have their hypnotic tone as it adds, "Keep firing... do not let him escape." COMBAT: Hutt Security fire their BlasTech E10 Carbines at Lazlo Dega! COMBAT: Lazlo Dega tries to parry with his green lightsaber, but Hutt Security's blaster bolt hits and moderately wounds him. Lazlo begins running, as quickly as he can manage, towards the south tower. Sensing danger, he turns quickly to respond to another series of shots that might strike true. His lightsaber sends a few in random directions, but one slips past him and burns a searing hole in his shoulder. He hisses under his breath, an instinctive reaction to the pain. Still, it's not too serious -- and certainly nothing that would keep him from moving onward. Which he does. There is a palpable sense of fear in the room, clearly a dark presence occupies the large lift station. Shadows encompass the corners of the lift as if drawn there by sheer will alone. Yet an eerie red glow does little to assist the black robed figures attempt at stealth. Moving quickly into the repulsorlift, Lazlo Dega stops short. His eyes scan the darkened lift with a furrowed brow. Something is amiss. There's just something a little off about this. The Jedi Knight takes a deep breath and readies himself, all the while looking for his next exit. FORCE: You reach out with the Force and feel... A powerful wayward soul very close to you. A powerful dark presence very close to you. A powerful wayward soul very close to you. It's true, really. A reddish glow flickers in the repulsorlift area, and there's little to it excepting two cloaked figures somewhere inside. There's no sound from either, both of the figures quiet, and possibly unseen-- excepting a slight hum, a barely discernable noise in the calamity of sound that is the repuslorlifts of the Hutt Tower South. Within the repulsorlift housing is a shadow darker than the others, a faint whisper of billowing cloth and padded shoes, nary above a brief gust of wind. The hood of one of the lifts croaks softly. FORCE: You establish telepathic contact with Djenner and transmit an alert feeling and a vision: A dark presence in the repulsorlift... Veritas takes a step forward towards Lazlo, her hand outstretched and a saber seems pointed away from her body at a ninety degree angle. Her eyes almost seem to glow from beneath her hood as she hisses, "Knight Lazlo Dega..." Her weapon moving around in front of her but still pointing down towards the ground, "A long way from your nest on Coruscant." The repulsorlift stops suddenly, shuddering greatly and then the lights begin to flicker on and off. The scene is dark, and the sense here is very dark and dangerous, even if one is not force sensitive. Lazlo Dega remains where he is, staring intently at the approaching figure. His own saber -- green -- is extended outward at about a forty-five degree angle. It is an unfriendly gesture, at best, but not entirely threatening. "I suppose all birds have to branch out and fly someday," he replies, staring at the figure. There's a certain amount of that trademarked arrogance of the Jedi Knights. His eyes continue to scan the room. "Show yourself," he calls out into the darkness -- a command, not a request. Whatever is atop one of the repulsorlifts likely debarks. Perhaps it was just an updraft from the chambers far, far below, or perhaps something leapt from the elevator housing to the wall where the shadows are deepest. A dim scrapping, hardly audible above the flicker of the lights and failing machinery, heralds the presence of ... something in the shaft high above. Silence ensues from the direction of Aequitas, clad in head to toe in a black anti-artillery suit covered in places with heavy plasteel padding, black material flickering in glints in the highlight of the lightsaber nearby when a heavy black cloak shifts to expose it to light. The humanoid's hood is cast over his face, underneath which a simple black mask streaked with reds is illuminated from time to time; a blade much more physical than that of his partner is clutched in a gloved right hand, idly flicking from time to time in a little restless twirl. Aequitas takes a single step to the left, a fluid motion as he looms. Is it intentional that he stands in front of a flickering light? Perhaps, but an elongated shadow is cast from his direction, literally looming, pointed toward Lazlo's form even as the sound of a repulsorlift from behind rumbles through the floor as it catches inside its tube. Veritas continues to stare down the Jedi, and her hand slowly reaches into her robes. She pulls out a few small fingers -- clearly those of a child -- and throws them down on the ground in front of Lazlo Dega. Her head tilts and she says rather matter of factly, "One of your padawan left these when he tried to throw a table at me. I had to come here and return them in person. I expect you'll be returning the lightsabers you stole to me now, in kind?" As those words exit Veritas's mouth the blade slowly begins to lift, and she shifts her weight backwards into a more aggressive stance, "Now." Lazlo's eyes fall to the ground as the fingers hit the steel paneling. A deep exhale of air is his only response for a long moment. He doesn't bother to watch Aequitas. His extended senses keep tabs on that being for the moment. "I'm afraid your 'stolen' lightsabers are in the custody of the proper authorites," he replies, with indifference flooding his tone. The Jedi Knight begins to wave his lightsaber around gently -- really just to create that familiar electronic hum associated with the blade. A reminder that he's there and won't fall so easily. The shadows remain as they are.. quiet is the repulsorlift shaft! "Perhaps he needs a little time to think it over," comes the flat, mechanically deep voice of Aequitas. It's harsh, grating, and the left hand of the black clad figure moves into his cloak for a moment. ShhhhhHHHTCK! Another crysblade is drawn out in a flash of light that glints off the edge of the blade, shimmering briefly as it's tossed up into the air in an unnecessarily flashy manner-- it's caught in the right hand, even as Aequitas' left catches the blade once in his right. Both blades are given a single twirl between long fingers, and Aequitas' voice emits once more, "However, that may not be advisable. Your padawan was one to act quickly, when I removed his newly given cybernetic eye from his face. How /quickly/ he did flee," is added, the potentially wistful sentence nulled of emotion by the obviously altered voice. He takes another step to the left as the light behind his form dies, a step closer toward Lazlo, and then he's suddenly running toward the Jedi and leaping into the air as black cloak trails from his form. Oh, how he arcs! How both blades come toward the Jedi in a downward angle, aiming toward the human's body-- then both arcing toward his neck, one on either side. Flashing toward each other, toward his head, as he decends from his small jump into the air. COMBAT: Aequitas attacks Lazlo Dega's head with his Modified Heirloom Crysblade! COMBAT: Lazlo Dega parries with his green lightsaber.. COMBAT: Aequitas attacks Lazlo Dega's head with his Modified Heirloom Crysblade! FORCE: You move with enhanced speed. COMBAT: Lazlo Dega parries with his green lightsaber. Lazlo Dega ripostes and grievously wounds Aequitas. As Aequitas springs into motion, so does Veritas. The backward motion only gives her a better position to spring forward, and darting off to the right she moves around to Lazlo's side allowing her partner all the room he needs. An eerie laughter fills the lift, echoing off the walks as she charges Lazlo now and raises her blade quickly over her right shoulder and then slams it down towards the Knight with a very aggressive form. COMBAT: Veritas swings her red lightsaber at Lazlo Dega! COMBAT: Lazlo Dega parries Veritas's red lightsaber with his green lightsaber. Lazlo clears his throat and readies himself. As Aequitas leaps into the air, Lazlo Dega stiffens his legs and assumes a defensive stance, raising his lightsaber into a ready position. He slowly closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, reaching out with the Force. Keeping his eyes closed and his breathing steady, Lazlo quickly moves his lightsaber in a pre-planned motion, first pivoted to the left side to block one Crysblade, and then pivots back to the right to block the other. With a faint twirl of his wrists, he ripostes the second blade. Lunging backwards to give himself some distance in this fight, Lazlo opens his eyes quickly and angles his green blade horizontally to parry Veritas. As the force of her blade comes crashing down, the Jedi Knight grits his teeth and pushes back. "You didn't have the benefit of the warning I gave your Master..." he growls. "...I won't fall so easily." Lazlo charges at Veritas, twirling his green lightsaber, and moves to strike horizontally across her midsection. COMBAT: You swing your green lightsaber at Veritas! COMBAT: Veritas tries to parry with her red lightsaber, but Lazlo Dega's green lightsaber hits and shreds her. Plasteel doth burn. And hiss. And melt. Aequitas's right blade strikes hard into Lazlo's lightsaber, pulling back in a shower of green energy that crackles, hissing through the air and making hair stand on end. His left blade flashes through the air and catches the lightsaber as well, the blur of the Jedi's magnificent weapon moving to parry both his own attack and that of his partner's. Aequitas spins back, and to the side, instantly cauterized wound filling the lift with the smell of burnt flesh as he thunks into the ground and his left crysblade is released, spinning to the corner and finally skittering to a stop. Aequitas takes a moment, two, three before he stands once more to his feet and puts his left foot right, spinning in a twirl that lifts his cloak as he once more attempts to arc his crysblade (but the one, now!) toward Lazlo's exposed hand in a quick stab. COMBAT: Aequitas attacks Lazlo Dega's arms with his Modified Heirloom Crysblade! COMBAT: Lazlo Dega parries with his green lightsaber. Lazlo Dega ripostes and seriously wounds Aequitas. A *vroom* and sparks fill the shaft as Veritas's blade locks with Lazlo's and then she's thrown off. Her weapon offbalance now, she is slightly exposed to his counter attack -- and the advantage seems to be taken. A blood-curdling shriek fills the air as Lazlo's lightsaber moves accross her abdomen and gashes her chest open. Her lovely bosom will never be the same! The woman flies backwards, slamming into the wall of the lift. The sound of teeth grinding can almost be heard, and with her saber still in hand she reaches out with her hand trying to grab the remaining droid in the room and flings an arm at Lazlo like she's throwing empty air. FORCE: Veritas calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Veritas hurls an electrical panal piece toward Lazlo Dega! COMBAT: Lazlo Dega hacks through Veritas's flying debris with his green lightsaber. The lights within the repulsorlift go out completely now, having been hit with the charged blades of the lightsabers. Now, the only light within the area is from the eerie glow of lightsabers. The reulsorlift also shudders briefly as the brakes give way, but only for a moment. While the lights might flicker on and off, Lazlo's senses start to play tricks on him. Fighting two opponents in such an area, worrying about the wellbeing of a padawan, and trying to deal with the fluttering of black cloaks around him would be overwhelming for most people, but Lazlo Dega is a Jedi Knight -- the Force is his ally, a trusted one at that. He takes a deep breath, managing to collect himself enough to respond to another incoming Crysblade. He spins towards the strange weapon and parries it quickly. There's no time to celebrate, as a piece of debris comes flying towards him. Lazlo leaps into the air, flying past the panal piece and allows his lightsaber to slide through it like a hot butter knife. After a shower of sparks, the panel pieces fall to the ground, and Lazlo lands a moment afterwards. As the lights go out and the repulsorlift shudders, the Jedi Knight stumbles a bit. Instead of attacking his pursuers, he takes a moment to stabilize his footing... As the lights in the lift go out, the scraping in the higher parts of the shaft intensify momentarily. Bits of dislodged slag trickle along the walls to the flooring far below, but there is no other sound. The careful observer, however, might detect the baleful glow of two, deeply shrouded eyes peering at the scene as it unfolds below. The watcher is careful to stay out of the flickering glow cast by the lightsabers. Static noise fills the room as Aequitas' voice scrambler attempts to translate the scream given into it. Blood spatters into the air from the wound, superheating even as it arcs on its trajectory and dissipating into nothing with a sizzling sound. Aequitas hits the ground, flat, and lies prone on the ground for nearly two seconds in totality. Anger fills the room, and Aequitas once more slides to his feet in a sudden movement; his left foot moves left, his right right, and he circles the Jedi as the man takes a moment for his own time. FORCE: Aequitas angryly calls upon the Dark Side of the Force. The Elevator begins to shake and shudder, shrieking against the metal brakes as it is ripped upwards against the forces of Gravity. The ride is brutal, shaking as bits of metal send sparks spraying about before it slams to the top in an abrupt waythat echoes with metal clang. The doors to the Elevator slowly pry open with a scream as it resists at first before widening enough for a single figure to stand in the doorway, backlit against the nightlights of Nar Shaddaa behind and the spaceport. The dark cloaked figure of Nightfall present. Stepping through the doorway it created, the figure smiles and holds out its hand towards Veritas while staring at Lazlo. Veritas continues to hold her bleeding chest, pushed back against the wall. As the elevator shudders and shakes her attention is drawn towards the doors -- and as they are ripped open she gurgles a type of demented laughter through the blood! Her arm flexes briefly and she throws her lightsaber towards Nightfall using her power of the force to help guide it towards its destination. Fortunately, the lights are out in the repulsorlift shaft. If they weren't, one might be able to see the following: Djenner kel-Tei let's slip a near-silent "Oh... no." as the specter of a lift car begins shrieking and sparking upward from far below. Sweat dribbles down his forehead as he has only seconds to think before he's crushed to bits by churning steel... Like a flying squirrel, the Togruta spread-eagles and dives for the opposite wall, arms spiraling as he lashes out for something, anything to slow his fall. Air rushes past his newly-exposed features as he grits his teeth, finds a cable in a momentary shower of sparks, and grabs at it. Blood spews from his palms as he slows his fall, riding the slime of red liquid several feet before his ragged nails ultimately slow his fall; he squints, biting his lip in an effort to stifle a cry. Carefully, quietly, Djenner reaches out and huddles into a small maintenance alcove in the nearby wall where he crouches and weeps silently over his mangled hands. The Togruta bows his head and replaces his cowl with shaky fingers. Lazlo's arms are extended outwards to help balance himself during the chaos, as well as provide a rather dangerous radius around himself for any of his attackers. "Dawnrunner," he says, as his eyes move to the figure passing through the makeshift threshold. "For the latest flash-in-the-pan scourge upon the galaxy, I expected some better minions." Anger continues to spill out from Aequitas, felt clearly in the air by any with even the slightest sensitivity to the Force. It ripples in waves from his person as he continues to circle Lazlo, and without further word he steps forward in a blurred run toward the Jedi once more the moment Lazlo opens his mouth to speak. Perhaps a reckless choice, but the blade arcs toward Lazlo's face once more-- only dipping at the last moment to strike toward his ribs. COMBAT: Aequitas attacks Lazlo Dega with his Modified Heirloom Crysblade! FORCE: You move with enhanced speed. COMBAT: Lazlo Dega parries with his green lightsaber.. Veritas's outstretched hand from the throw reaches out towards another object in the room, carefully searching out the perfect target. Her eyes lock on Lazlo and everything in the room that's not welded or solid seems to begin to rumble and begin to shake loose. Her other hand reaches out and now -- both arms outstretched to either side of her like a conductor to her orchestra of projectiles. Veritas gurgles -- and then spits blood onto the ground. Her right hand squeezes and then moves quickly towards Lazlo. FORCE: Veritas calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Veritas hurls a droid arm toward Lazlo Dega! FORCE: You move with enhanced speed. COMBAT: Lazlo Dega hacks through Veritas's flying debris with his green lightsaber. "I had intended to let you die." The voice is cold, like rocks that have sat upon the arctic tundras then sizzles as if dropped upon the desert. "Death for a Jedi should not be a concern. But no. No... I think I you would be much better as a servant. Not you of course, merely what will be left of you." Nightfalls hand lifts up, rotating slowly as her fingers curl as if pulling something towards her. "Your soul now belongs to me Dega. Watch... watch from the force as I pull it free of your body, consume it, and use what's left to wage death on all the galaxy." The Dark Woman's hand continues to curl, as if coaxing something invisible while facing the Jedi and pulling at it. While the darkness might be limiting, it's certainly not something that would severely hinder a man trained in the ways of the Force. Not one to be a fool to his sense, Lazlo Dega quickly spins with his lightsaber at a ready. As soon as he turns completely, his lightsaber crashes into a Crysblade in the darkness. The only indicator is the crackle and hiss of the two weapons coming together. Lazlo grits his teeth and pushes off, just in time to catch a piece of debris with his lightsaber, effectively chopping it in half. As Nightfall speaks, the Jedi Knight shakes his head. "You're wrong. How long have I fought your minions, enduring their attacks, defending myself, only to leave them both still alive?" he questions. Lazlo begins to slowly approach the woman, hesitantly. "You've lost. I'm not an agent of evil." But then...Something.... Lazlo furrows his brow suddenly. His facial features contort for a moment -- like he just saw a flickering image of a child being vivisected, only to have it whisked away from his sight. It happens again -- another facial tick -- a look of horror previously unfelt on Lazlo's cheeks. Blinking for a moment, Lazlo suddenly bellows forward and gags a bit. "What....What are you doing?" he shouts. His voice echoes painfully against the metallic chamber. Taking a long, calculated breath, Lazlo collects himself and begins to charge at the wraith, lunging forward with his lightsaber. He has a look of anger. FORCE: You can no longer feel your wounds! COMBAT: You swing your green lightsaber at Nightfall! FORCE: You move with enhanced speed. COMBAT: Nightfall parries Lazlo Dega's green lightsaber with her red lightsaber. And yet even as the hissing of the lightsaber striking Aequitas' blade to the side is heard, all seems forgotten by the cloaked figure. He spins once more, cloak lifting as he darts to the right and bring the deadly cryblade up at a 45 degree angle as he gives chase to the Jedi. Aiming, once more it seems, for Lazlo's ribs, if quite from the rear this time. Even as he moves, anger continues to boil from his person in rolling waves, actions tinted with a reckless /need/ and fluidity all but seamless. Perfection in a normal battle. However, this is not a normal melee, nor are there normal combatants. The lights, flickering at random intervals; the shroud of fear; the hate in the room. They all combine to prove this point so concretely, if the flying droid arms and material items jumping about as if of their own free will, did not. An annoying fly, however angry, buzzing in the midst of a battle of legendary proportion. COMBAT: Aequitas attacks Lazlo Dega with his Modified Heirloom Crysblade! COMBAT: Lazlo Dega tries to parry with his green lightsaber, but Aequitas's Modified Heirloom Crysblade shreds him, destroying Lazlo Dega's green robes. From the darkness far above comes a soft *CLICK*. Moments later a strand of dark rope unfurls into the blackness where the repulsorlift recently wreaked its havoc, falling, falling, falling into the depths of the shaft. For half a breath there is silence, then... ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT Holding on to a small, mechanized contraption attached to the rope is a cloaked figure shrouded from head to toe. He zips down the line at break-neck speed. As he passes near Lazlo's position on the catwalk, Djenner extends a hand; the gesture is obvious and one only an individual aided by the Force could take advantage of - GRAB ON! Regardless of whether the Jedi does or doesn't, the Togruta closes his eyes and snatches at whatever he can. Veritas begins to circle Lazlo now, though keeps her distance as the others begin to shred him with their weapons. Laughter fills the air, infused with sick pleasure from the Jedi's pain. The suffering only serves to fuel both her aggression and further her amusement. Scurus seems startled however, as a new creature drops into the room. Both hands join together and reach out for another object then with a sudden movement she flings her hands upwards towards the animal which has so abruptly made it's entrance into the room. FORCE: Veritas calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Veritas hurls an electrical panal piece toward Djenner! COMBAT: Djenner tries to dodge, but Veritas's flying debris grievously wounds him. As the Green blade swings at her, Nightfall bats it away like one would a child and continues to press forward, the hand drawing at Lazlo, pulling at his presence. "Go back.. go to your people and tell them what awaits them all." The voice is a hiss. "The next time, I will not leave anything of you behind, rather consume you all. But so you remember, always." The womans colorless lips pucker and she blows a kiss towards Lazlo, laughing. Lazlo Dega is not the only one in the room trained in the force; the quick reflexes of the Sith are not only timely, but brutal. A flat panel with buttons and wires hurtles toward the Togruta and smashes into his chest. Djenner watches wide-eyed as the contraption rips free of his grasp. He cries out, flails his arms, and begins to plummet in a tangle of ropes.. After a half-hearted attempt to strike at Nightfall, Lazlo spins quickly to intercept the Crysblade, but it's no use. His mind and senses are clouded, and the blade slices right across his midsection. While there's an initial hiss from under his breath, Lazlo does not demonstrate the sort of agony that would come with such a brutal slice. Still running with a high from the anger placed within him, Lazlo lunges away from Aequitas and stares at Nightfall, breathing heavily. Without words, Lazlo just listens, shaking his head. His last moment of defiance is cut short, however, when a searing hot sensation begins to build within his skull. It's small and focused, but burning. It travels outward, towards the surface of his cheek. The Jedi Knight, for the first time in this legendery battle, begins to scream in agony. Instead of dropping to his knees, his back bends backwards slightly, and he stretches towards the ceiling. "AGhhhhhhh!" His bloodcurdling scream might appear to be from the Crysblade, but alas...It's not. The flesh on his cheek begins to bubble outward slowly, as if boiling from within. The Jedi's screams continue as his skin begins to darken in color, eventually settling on a searing burn -- in the shape of a mouth, right on his cheek. Breathing heavily, Lazlo moves a hand to wipe the sweat from his brow. "We'll stop you. You know that," he says firmly. He begins to walk backwards, keeping his focus on his enemy. As he nears the fallen Togruta, Lazlo extinguishes his lightsaber and clips it -- a risky move, for sure, but he moves with confidence. The Jedi Knight bends down to pick the man up with great strain. His Crysblade injury begins to catch up with him. After positioning himself with some shaky steps, Lazlo calls upon the Force and leaps upwards into the exposed ceiling panel... No cauterized wound for Lazlo Dega, Knight of the Jedi Order. Blood flies a most beautiful ruby red through the air, painting the wall of the freight lift as the crysblade rends through clothing, flesh, arteries, and veins. Mechanical laughter ensues, so monotone it's hardly recognizable, and Aequitas only cuts it off at the WHIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR of the mechanical device. His own face is shrouded, but the expression of sudden annoyance might be imagined as the humanoid figure's head tilts and he leaps into the air with a sudden burst of energy. Oh, so, so reckless, yet his blade SHHHTCKS toward the offending hand. That welcoming, welcoming hand, even if it's currently not so welcoming as it plummets toward the ground, along with the rest of the Togruta. And then, then the Jedi has the Torgruta in his arms, and is leaping up into the catwalk. As full of emotion, full of rage, full of reckless /anger/ as Aequitas may be. . . His jump stops midway, blade slashing at empty air instead with a whooshing sound, and he falls back to the ground with an audible thunk, landing on one knee. Even as the Jedi escapes! Category:July 2008 RP Logs. RPLogs